From published patent specification DGM 92 10 996.9 U1 a position-measuring device has become known in which a magnetic head scans a magnetic strip. The magnetic head is arranged on the elevator car, which is guided in the elevator hoistway by means of guide rails. The magnetic strip is arranged on a guide rail and contains information regarding distance, stops, etc. The self-adhesive magnetic strip is constructed with a width such that the magnetic head is always situated over the magnetic strip, even if the magnetic strip is arranged crookedly or laterally offset.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the magnetic strip, positioned by hand, runs crookedly when considered over the height of the hoistway. So that no information is lost when scanning the magnetic strip, the magnetic strip and the magnetic head must be realized sufficiently wide.